


Lost Boys Won't Stay Young Forever

by Spannah339



Series: Sun and Moon AU [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Prince Eugene, Gen, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Platonic Soulmates, Team Awesome, my new favourite hobby is writing 3 year old Varian he's BABY, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: He shifted closer to Dad,  finding comfort in his presence. The adults they passed were dressed in dark clothes, dark eyes glaring down at him, whispers and voices swirling above his head.“That’s the boy…” “Quirin’s back I see?” “How dare he return?” “Blue hair…” "After what he did..." "...poor wife..."Whispers he didn’t understand, but they made him nervous. He grabbed the corner of his father’s shirt, eyes wide as he peered around at the halls they walked through. Dad glanced down at him, then to his immense relief, bent down and picked him up.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Series: Sun and Moon AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823434
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	Lost Boys Won't Stay Young Forever

They had been travelling for so long, seen so many places and strange faces, but this place was different. Varian sensed it almost immediately, even before they arrived at the castle. It was scary - large and empty and cold and… scary. 

He shifted closer to Dad, finding comfort in his presence. The adults they passed were dressed in dark clothes, dark eyes glaring down at him, whispers and voices swirling above his head. 

“That’s the boy…” “Quirin’s back I see?” “How dare he return?” “Blue hair…” "After what he did..." "...poor wife..." 

Whispers he didn’t understand, but they made him nervous. He grabbed the corner of his father’s shirt, eyes wide as he peered around at the halls they walked through. Dad glanced down at him, then to his immense relief, bent down and picked him up. 

Varian curled up, burying his face in Dad’s chest so he didn’t have to see the disapproving eyes of those around them. Dad was warm, Dad was comfortable, Dad was safety. 

He didn’t hide for long, his curiosity getting the better of him. Feeling safer in Dad’s arms, he shifted so he could see where they were going, watching the dark halls move passed them, cheek still pressed to his father’s chest - hearing the comforting beating of Dad’s heart. 

Something had changed. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly - a thrum, a rush of _home_ , a part of him that _hurt_. He shifted, pushing himself up in his father’s arms, looking around for where it was coming from. He had been feeling that, softly, for a while now - ever since they had entered the kingdom of blackness. But now - now it was so intense he almost wanted to cry. 

It was similar to the feeling he had felt a few months ago, when he had watched the lanterns. But it wasn’t the same - she felt different. She felt like the sun on his face, like laughter and happiness and _belonging_. This aching was something else, something painful, something powerful. Something scary. 

They came into a large hall, the walls rising high above them, statutes that made Varian want to hide standing along the walls. More people stood in the centre of the room, but Varian didn’t pay attention to them. 

His eyes were fixed on the door - the door at the other end of the room. Somehow, he knew that the intense feeling, the _need_ , the power was on the other side of the door. He wanted to go to it, but he was scared, scared of the power it had, scared of leaving his father’s warm and safe arms. 

But the warmth of his father’s arms vanished and he found himself on the ground, standing hesitantly in the cold hall. For a moment, Varian forgot about the strange power (not completely - he never could. It called to him too loudly). Dad dropped to a knee and lowered his head, staying there for a long time. Varian awkwardly copied him, looking up with his eyes. 

“Quirin.” 

The voice that boomed out through the hall was scary, coming from the man in the centre. He was big, scary, dressed in black with a pretty purple jewel on his head. Two figures stood beside him, one on either side. One of them was also scary, a look in his eyes that made Varian want to hide. The other - the other shot Varian a small smile and the sight of it made him feel more at ease. This one was smaller than the other two and Varian felt almost safe at the sight of his smile. 

“My king,” Dad said, and Varian glanced up at him. He wasn’t looking anywhere, his head lowered and Varian felt suddenly very exposed, very scared. 

“Why have you returned?” the man who had spoken before said. Varian’s eyes were darting around the room, around the three figures, to his father, lingering on the door. He shivered, wanting to go home. 

Wanting Mama. 

“I had no choice, your Majesty,” Dad said. “The child is showing… he is showing side effects.” He gestured to Varian, and Varian suddenly felt like he had done something wrong. He ducked his head, breathing quickly, balling his fists tightly, trying to calm down. They were all looking at him and - and his hair was blue again. It had been blue again for a few days now and he _knew_ Dad didn’t like it being blue but he _couldn't help it_. 

“I see,” said the booming voice of the scary man. Varian squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he wasn’t doing anything wrong. “I told you, meddling with the Opal would be dangerous.” 

“I know, sire. I apologise, and I humbly ask your forgiveness and ask for your aid. I cannot raise the child, I do not know what powers he will develop, I - I do not know if I can control them alone.” 

Varian was beginning to realize something was wrong - wrong with _him_. He began to think that when he whispered about his other half and his father looked at him with worry. He began to think that when his hair shone blue, when he felt her and knew what she felt. He thought that now - now with all the eyes of this scary room on him, now with his hair blue again and this time he couldn’t even feel her comforting embrace. 

Something was wrong with him and he didn’t know how to fix it. 

“We will help you,” the other man said. Dad breathed softly and Varian decided that was a good thing. “But Quirin - you must be aware that if you accept our help, you must accept it all. No matter the cost. Are you willing?” 

There was a long silence, and Varian bit his lip, trying to keep from crying. Dad wouldn’t like it if he started crying. But he wanted to go home, he wanted to go away from this strange world of darkness and coldness and scary people. He wanted Mama. 

“Very well,” Dad said quietly. “I shall accept whatever may come to make up for my mistake.” He looked up, and for a moment, Varian wondered if something was wrong. His face looked sad. 

His face looked like it had when Mama had gone away. 

“Good,” the scary man stepped forward, holding out a hand and Dad took it, standing. To Varian’s surprise, the scary man pulled his father into a brief hug before stepping back. “It is good to have you back among the Brotherhood where you belong,” he said. 

Varian stood as well, stepping close to Dad and wrapping an arm around his leg. The other scary man stepped forward and Varian shifted more behind Dad. 

“Yes, welcome home,” he said, and his voice made Varian shiver. “You too, kid.” The eyes that looked down at Varian were scary and Varian wrapped his other arm around Dad’s leg. 

“We have much to discuss,” the first man said. “Eugene, take the boy.” 

The smaller, nice looking one stepped forward, a frown on his face. 

“Father, I -” 

“Do as you’re told,” the man said. The smaller one nodded, bowing slightly and stepping forward. He crouched onto a knee, and suddenly Varian was aware that everyone was watching him again. 

Dad shifted as well, crouching until they were on the same level. 

“I want to stay,” Varian whispered. He didn’t want to leave Dad, he didn’t want to go into the scary halls with a stranger. 

“It’s alright, kiddo,” Dad said. “Go with the prince, the king and I need to talk, okay? Then I’ll come find you.” He held out his hands and Varian collapsed into them, burying himself in his father’s embrace. But all too soon, he was placed back on the ground. “Off you go, Varian.” 

“Come on, kid,” the prince said, holding out a hand. Varian hesitantly stepped forward, taking the hand and looking back at his father. The prince stood, still holding his hand and slowly began leading him out of the room. “They’re gonna be talking about boring stuff, anyway,” the prince said. 

Varian nodded, looking back as they left the room. His eyes lingered on his father, who was standing again, talking closely to the king. Then, the tug in his chest made him pause, his hand tugged slightly, as he looked up at the door on the other side of the room. One day he needed to know what was on the other side of it. 

“I’m Eugene, by the way,” the prince said, and Varian looked up at him. He began to walk again, following the prince through the halls. “Kinda a horrible name, I know, but it’s better than my first name. Hey, your hair’s real blue.” 

“Sorry,” Varian muttered, dropping his eyes. He couldn’t help it, he longed for his hair to fade back to the usual brown it was at home. But it persisted in being blue, persisted in making his father disappointed. 

“Naw, it’s cool!” the prince - Eugene - said. “Like a fairy tale prince!” He bounded forward a few paces, waving an imaginary sword in the air. 

Varian followed him more slowly, a small smile beginning to twitch at the corner of his mouth. He liked this prince - he liked him more than anyone else he had seen since they had left home. 

More than that, Eugene had said he liked Varian’s hair. No one liked Varian’s hair - Varian’s hair was strange, different, wrong. But Eugene liked it, and for a moment, Varian did as well. 

“Hey!” Eugene skidded to a stop beside him, holding out a hand that Varian took with less hesitation than last time. “You wanna hear a story?” 

Varian blinked, the smile growing. Dad told him stories sometimes, and something in him could tell that Eugene’s stories would be even better. He nodded slowly and Eugene grinned, gripping his hand and beginning to move faster so Varian had to run slightly to keep up. 

“Awesome! Let me tell you the grand adventures of Flynn Rider!” He stopped in place, spreading an arm wide. “The great adventurer Flynn Rider, who travels the world, righting wrongs and sword fighting villains! C’mon, Blue, I’ll read you one of the books.” 

Blue? For a moment, Varian paused, unsure of what that meant. Then with a start, he realised Eugene meant him. _He_ was Blue. Once again, the smile twitched at his mouth, a nice, warm feeling growing in his chest that he usually only felt when he could feel her. 

Eugene bent down, holding out a hand and Varian lifted his arms, letting his new friend scoop him into a hold. He was still talking and Varian leaned a hand on his shoulder, feeling less afraid now. 

He let the smile spill over onto his face, the fear and uncertainty fading. Maybe this place wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

The tugging was still there, the small pain in his chest that grew stronger the closer to that door he got. But so was the soft, warm presence he felt sometimes, her comfortable warmth he _missed_ whenever he felt her and _ached for_ whenever he didn’t. The knowledge that she was out there, his other half was waiting for him somewhere. And one day, he would find her. 


End file.
